1. Field of the Invention
The present invention generally relates to information processing apparatuses, client terminals, setting content changing methods, and computer-readable recording media thereof, and more particularly to an information processing apparatus, a client terminal, a setting content changing method, and a computer-readable recording medium, in which setting contents including at least one setting item can be changed.
2. Description of the Related Art
Recently, in a system to which one or more client terminals, an information processing apparatus, and a like are connected, setting contents stored in the information processing apparatus are frequently changed from the one or more client terminals or the information processing apparatus. Like this, since the setting contents are changed by an instruction of an operator operating the client terminal or information processing apparatus, a plurality of operators may change the setting contents at the same time. Moreover, when the setting contents are being used by an application operating in the information processing apparatus, the setting contents may be changed by the instruction from the operator operating the information processing apparatus or the client terminal. Furthermore, when the setting contents are being changed by the instruction from the information processing apparatus or the client terminal, the setting contents may be used by the application operating in the information processing apparatus.
Accordingly, a conventional information processing apparatus has a lock state which disables other operators and the application to refer to or change the setting contents while one operator changes the setting contents.
Moreover, as an example of the information processing apparatus, an image processing apparatus accommodates functions of a printer, a copier, a facsimile, and a scanner in a single chassis. The image processing apparatus includes a display part, a printing part, an imaging part, and a like in the single chassis. In addition, the image processing apparatus includes four types of software corresponding to the printer, the copier, the facsimile, and the scanner, and operates as the printer, the copier, the facsimile, and the scanner by switching the type of the software. For example, Japanese Laid-open Patent Application No. 2002-84383 discloses one example of the image processing apparatus as described above.
In the image processing apparatus as described above, for example, each function of the printer, the copier, the facsimile, and the scanner is a management subject by the setting contents. That is, the setting contents are set for each management subject. Similarly, in the information processing apparatus, each function realized by executing one or more programs is the management subject by the setting contents, and the setting contents are set for each management subject.
Conventionally, in the information processing apparatus and image processing apparatus, a setting part for processing a request (of changing and referring to the setting contents) with respect to the setting contents. That is, in a case of changing the setting contents of one management subject from the client terminal, the client terminal establishes a session with the setting part of the management subject to change the setting contents, transits to the lock state, and changes the setting contents of the management subject by instructing the setting part to change the setting contents.
In the conventional information processing apparatus and image processing apparatus, the setting contents of a plurality of management subjects are successively changed. In the conventional information processing and image processing apparatus, generally, a change authority of the setting contents is set for each management subject. Thus, in the conventional information processing apparatus and image processing apparatus, when the setting contents of the plurality of the management subjects are successively changed, there is a case in that operations having the change authority of the setting contents are different from each other.
In this case, the client terminal establishes a session with the setting part of a first management subject to change the setting contents, transits to the lock state, and changes the setting contents of the first management subject by instructing the setting part to change the setting contents. Next, the client terminal releases the lock, releases the session with the setting part of the first management subject which setting contents are changed, establishes a session with the setting part of a next management subject to change the setting contents, transits the lock state, and changes the setting contents of the next management subject by instructing the setting part to change the setting contents.
That is, in the conventional information processing apparatus and image processing apparatus, there is a time period to release the lock during a time from a change of the setting contents of the first management subject to a change of the setting contents of the next management subject, and another operator and the application may conduct a request with respect to the setting contents. Thus, there is a problem in a case of changing the setting contents of the plurality of the management subjects in the conventional information processing apparatus and image processing apparatus.
Similarly, recently, in a system to which one or more client terminals, an information processing apparatus, and a like are connected, address book data stored in the information processing apparatus are frequently changed from the one or more client terminals or the information processing apparatus. The address book data are one example of the setting contents.
Like this, since the address book data are changed by an instruction of an operator operating the client terminal or information processing apparatus, a plurality of operators may change the address book data at the same time. Moreover, when the address book data are being used by an application operating in the information processing apparatus, the address book data may be changed by the instruction from the operator operating the information processing apparatus or the client terminal. Furthermore, when the address book data are being changed by the instruction from the information processing apparatus or the client terminal, the address book data may be used by the application operating in the information processing apparatus.
Accordingly, a conventional information processing apparatus has a lock state which disables other operators and the application to refer to or change the address book data while one operator changes the setting contents.
The address book data includes data such as contents such as an e-mail address for an e-mail transmission to open to the public (hereinafter, called regular data), data such as a password personally used by a user (hereinafter, called personal data), and data such as account data (hereinafter, called management data) that an administrator uses. From a viewpoint of data protection, an acceptable subject is different for each of the regular data, the personal data, and the management data configuring the address book data. For example, a regular user and an administrator can access the regular data. The regular user can access the personal data. The administrator can access the management data.
Moreover, as an example of the information processing apparatus, an image processing apparatus accommodates functions of a printer, a copier, a facsimile, and a scanner in a single chassis. The image processing apparatus includes a display part, a printing part, an imaging part, and a like in the single chassis. In addition, the image processing apparatus includes four types of software corresponding to the printer, the copier, the facsimile, and the scanner, and operates as the printer, the copier, the facsimile, and the scanner by switching the type of the software. For example, Japanese Laid-open Patent Application No. 2002-84383 discloses one example of the image processing apparatus as described above. In the image processing apparatus as described above, for example, functions such as the facsimile, the scanner, and the like use the address book data.
Conventionally, in the information processing apparatus and image processing apparatus, a setting part for processing a request (of changing and referring to the contents) with respect to the address book data. For example, in a case of changing the address book data from the client terminal, the client terminal establishes a session with the setting part for processing the request with respect to the address book data, transits to the lock state, and changes the address book data by instructing the setting part to change the address book data.
In the conventional information processing apparatus and image processing apparatus, the setting contents of the regular data, the personal data, and the management data are successively changed. In the conventional information processing and image processing apparatus, generally, an addressable subject is different for each of the regular data, the personal data, and the management data. Thus, in the conventional information processing apparatus and image processing apparatus, when the setting contents of the regular data, the personal data, and the management data are successively changed, there is a case in that operations having the change authority of the setting contents are different for each of the regular data, the personal data, and the management data.
In this case, the client terminal establishes a session with the setting part for processing a request with respect to the address book data based on the change authority of the regular data, transits to the lock state, and changes the setting contents of the regular data by instructing the setting part. Next, the client terminal releases the lock and the session, transits to the lock, and changes the setting contents of the personal data or the manager data by instructing the setting part.
That is, in the conventional information processing apparatus and image processing apparatus, there is a time period to release the lock during a time from a change of the setting contents of the regular data or the like, which forms the address book data, to a change of the setting contents of the personal data or the like, and another operator and the application may conduct a request with respect to the setting contents of the address book data. Thus, there is a problem in a case of successively changing the setting contents of the regular data, the personal data, and the management data in the conventional information processing apparatus and image processing apparatus.